While numerous other polyesters have been prepared and evaluated, polyethylene terephthalate continues to be the singularly preferred polyester in current commercial use. This species is used to prepare a variety of products including films, textile filaments, tire cords, ropes, and other industrial and consumer products. The development of new polyesters having one or more properties superior to polyethylene terephthalate has been a worthwhile objective.